Night Time
by That random guy79
Summary: A digimon lemon between Patamon and Gatomon.


This is another digimon lemon, except that instead of Guilmon and Renamon, it's patamon and gatomon. I hope you enjoy.

It was a beautiful starry night on a forest of File Island where two digimon were walking together and along shoulder in shoulder. These digimon are Gatomon and Patamon; the angels of Light and Hope who were having a date, and they came from Digitamamon's restaurant after a very delicious dinner. This Digitamamon was the cousin of the Digitamamon who the digidestined met in The Server Continent.

"The dinner was so delicious, Patamon" Gatomon said smiling at her beloved angel. "Of course Gatomon, I did well choosing the Digitamamon's restaurant for our date, Didn't I?" Patamon said.

"Why didn't you? You did well" Gatomon smiled. Couldn't we do with a good warm bath after this dinner?" Patamon asked her as he was a little blushed. "It's a great idea" she replied touched. "Then let's go to the hot springs" he smiled.

They both went on the way to the hot springs as they contemplated the beautiful starry night. "What a beautiful night, my warrior of Hope!" Gatomon said with a charming look. "Of course, my Light" he replied. "And much more with a so beautiful and shining star like you" he added as he contemplated the sweet and smiling look of Gatomon. "Thanks a lot, my beloved angel" Gatomon replied licking him sweetly on his cheek. "That tickles" Patamon said blushed while touching his cheek. They continued his way and arrived to the hot springs after fifteen minutes.

"At last we arrived" Gatomon said. "Yes, although this long walk hasn't been any bored; we've been contemplating the starry sky of this night, apart from walking is good" Patamon said. "Yes, you're right" Gatomon replied. "As well, this walk's helped you to keep your beautiful figure" Patamon smiled making her blush deeply. "What're we waiting for? Let's bathe. As there's nobody now, we'll be able to enjoy this bath by ourselves" Patamon said. "Ehh… Yes" she replied still blushed by what Patamon had told.

Patamon got into the water of the least deep hot spring while Gatomon took her gloves off and left them on the nearest rock. "Let me help you to get in, Lady" Patamon said while holding Gatomon's paw. "Thank you, gentleman" Gatomon replied while following his game.

The two love birds sat down in the bath so that the water covered them up to the neck. They both leaned on the wall of the bath that was nearest them to relax and enjoy the bath. In some instants Patamon splashed water at Gatomon while she was enjoying her bath with her eyes closed. "How funny!" Gatomon said and then she splashed at Patamon with more water than what she'd got from him. "You're gonna pay for this" Patamon said while splashing more water at Gatomon. They both were splashing during a while. When in the end they finished splashing, they both focused their looks on each other.

Gatomon focused her look on the cheerful and cute look of her beloved Patamon, as he focused his on the sweet and charming look of his beloved Gatomon. They both ended joining their lips kissing with so much passion, sliding their tongues between themselves playing without wanting to cease. Patamon started to caress softly her back making her enjoy in a very passionate way. Gatomon decided to follow the game and started to caress Patamon's back as well with the same passion. Their hearts beated really quickly as they felt each other carresses and their tongues tasted each other.

After breaking the kiss, Patamon started to carress Gatomon's body as she was influenced by the temptation of the smoothness and tenderness of his paws. Patamon then got behind Gatomon and started to caress her belly moving his paws slowly until reaching her breasts. Then Patamon started to caress her breasts at the same time he squeezed her nipples softly making her moan and purr in pleasure. At the same time Patamon got really excited since he'd never touched the breasts of a womon.

"Oh… Patamon. What a pleasant sensation" Gatomon moaned as Patamon kept playing with her breasts passionately. "Ooooh go on, Pata! Go on, Pata! ¡Ooooh go on, go on …!" she moaned in pleasure on feeling her climax each time closer. "¡Oooh yeaaah!" she moaned in pleasure and ended releasing her love juices out of her pussy and into the water.

"That was a very pleasant experience" Gatomon smiled still purring. "Of course it was" Patamon replied in a shy tone; his member was fully erect after the treatment. Gatomon could feel Patamon's member on her back, which made her turn. Gatomon was really surprised when seeing Patamon's penis was almost eight inches long! "Wow! Now I see why the people say that the good things come in smaller packs" Gatomon said making Patamon blush deeply.

Gatomon focused her look on Patamon's member drooling and with wishes to eat it. Before Patamon could say nothing, Gatomon opened her mouth, took directly his member with her lips and started to suck on it from the base to the tip giving him huge waves of pleasure.

"Oh, Gatomon… Go on, go on…" Patamon moaned feeling the rough tongue of Gatomon caressing his member each time going faster. Gatomon tried to hold her breath under the water as she could with the aim of enjoying sucking on Patamon's member; anything to make him reach the glory. Gatomon stopped a moment to take air as Patamon looked at her gently. Gatomon dived again to continue with the treatment.

Gatomon was there, taking him to a world experiences that he had never experienced before. "Oh Gatomon, oh yes, oh yes, oh yeeeeaaah!" Patamon moaned feeling his orgasm each time closer. Gatomon started to suck on Patamon's cock faster and harder without letting go of it a single second. Patamon's member started to vibrate signaling that his orgasm was near. Patamon's species of Digimon when they're near to reach their orgasm, their members start to vibrate to help to increase the pleasure of their mates. "Aaaah Gatomon, Here it comes! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Patamon shouted as he released all of his sperm hard into Gatomon's mouth. Gatomon put Patamon's entire penis in her mouth to swallow all of his sperm, enjoying the taste and not letting a single drop to escape.

"Sweet" Gatomon said while enjoying the rest of sperm remaining in her mouth and making Patamon blush deeply. Gatomon sat down spreading her legs to leave her pussy more uncovered. "Come here Patamon, I want to feel that big rod of yours inside me" she said in a seductive voice.

Patamon guided his member toward Gatomon's hungry pussy to push it inside. Then Gatomon felt Patamon's member stopping against a sort of barrier that she guessed it was her hymen, reason why she started to force Patamon towards her each time harder before he could tell nothing. This ended causing Patamon's member to break through her hymen and end all the way in her vagina. At the same time Gatomon let out a scream of pain and some blood got out of her vagina mixing with the water. This event meant for Gatomon the loss of her virginity.

"Gatomon, are you okay? Patamon asked worried as Gatomon was looking at him lovingly. "Don't worry, I'm okay. Go on and don't stop" Gatomon said kissing him on the lips and wrapping her tail around him. Patamon obeyed her orders and continued with the threatment.

"Oh Patamon! Faster! Faster!" Gatomon moaned loudly as she felt Patamon's member invading her inside. Patamon started to push his member each time faster in and out of Gatomon's vagina, making feel her clímax nearer and nearer. "Ooooooh yes! Ooooooh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck meeeee! Oooooh yeeaaaaahh! Gatomon shouted while feeling the great pleasure of Patamon's member rubbing her vaginal walls and which made her purr loudly.

Patamon's lovemaking was so extreme that Gatomon was reaching the absolute glory. Suddenly Patamon's member started to vibrate hard, which made Gatomon escape another loud moan in pleasure. "Oooooh Gatomon!" Patamon shouted in pleasure when he was one step from reaching his orgasm. "Oooooh Patamon!" Gatomon shouted with the same pleasure as Patamon. "Oh God, ahhhhhh!" Gatomon moaned while releasing hard her love juices on Patamon's member. "Oh Gatomon! Ahhhhhh!" Patamon moaned while releasing another massive torrent of his warm sperm into Gatomon's womb. Gatomon held onto Patamon hard toward her to not let escape a single drop of his love essences as she kissed him on the lips very passionately.

We here you go, a lemon that's not Guilmon and Renamon related. Before I go into a writers block, do you think I should do a Guilmon and Renamon love story, not just a lemon? Special thanks to lord Pata for helping me to decide this.


End file.
